1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a bottle holder which includes a stand or support to hold a bottle or container. More particularly, the invention is concerned with an inverted bottle, container stand or support for holding a bottle or container in an inverted position so that the contents are rapidly withdrawn.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Supports for bottles or containers both in their normal upright position or in an inverted condition for transport are known. Such supports are primarily concerned with a support or other type of transportation device such as a transport which is primarily intended to avoid damage to the bottle or container as well as to provide for an increased quantity of the articles in the transporter.
Certain transporters invert each adjacent bottle so that an increased quantity of the bottles can be transported in the same volume transporter. When the outer container is not of uniform size both axially and transversely, such containers can also be transported in an inverted condition to provide for increased quantity of container transport within the same volume of the transporter.